Toa Matoro Mahri Reviews
Rate the Matoro Mahri set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! =Reviews= Review 1 This Review is bought to you by: User:Kingdonfin Matoro is the legendary Toa of Ice that sacrificed himself to save Mata Nui! Here is what I think about this legendary Toa!!!! Matoro has an awesome claw on his left hand and a Cordak Blaster. His Mask is the Kanohi Tryna the mask of Reanimation, He has a tube that runs from his mask to his back that allows him to breathe. his color scheme is CornFlower Blue and White. his armor on his shoulders are Gray. He has 3 Cordak bullets on his back for an unknown reason. He has two tubes running from his back to his cordak blaster again for an unknown reason! But his feet are too small for his size. Pros * Good choice of Weaponry. * Great Colour scheme! * Cool Mask * Lots of Bullets Cons * Small Feet * Hunch back look Summary Well Matoro is Awesome! No Wonder Matoro1 likes him so much! a 8/10 for Matoro! Review 2 --[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com BRW Admin] 14:43, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Pros *Twin cutter *Tubes/pipes *Extra Cordak bullets *Feet *Shoulder armour Cons *Cordak--Mine slips off easily whenever I move him *Hunchback *Can't balance nicely due to small feet *The blue colour(I don't like it) Overview Fantastic!! I'll give it 8/10 Review 3 By Pros *Cordak Launcher *Tryna: mask shape suggests innocence. Cons *Shoulder pad on knee. Looks shabby and effeminate. It does NOT look good with Inika leg. *Toa Mata foot. Well you'd expect a little bit more than that! *Two different arms, looks shabby and unprofessional. Makes him look weak and the right arm has no forward articulation. *Shoulder pads keep flapping upwards. It gets really annoying. Summary As you can guess, Matoroismyalltimefavourite Bionicle. I was devastated by his death and cry every time I read pages 97-104 of Bionicle Legends#8 Downfall (I memorised the page number! How sad is that!) but when I saw Matoro Mahri for the first time I felt like shoving a power drill through my head. I understand there are positive qualities about him but there are even more negatives in my opinion. Matoro Inika was just great. I liked that version best and was expecting something better than Matoro MAHRI. I guess that because I'm such a big Matoro fan that I just expect something big, something great because everyone else should like him too and LEGO should know that. Bionicle should be progressing, getting better and better but this excuse for a Bionicle is pathetic! 5/10 for the set. He doesn't match anything remotely near what I think Matoro deserves to look like! Review 4 By the [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Pros *Love the colour schmeme - Bionicle has done that really well. *Unique neck/torso design amoung the Mahri. *One the most creative Marhi body designs in my opinion. Cons *Fiddelly little arm holding his Cordax. *I don't really like his melee weapon (a sword would have been better). *His mask is Silver. Not White. Silver. Summary Matoro is the hero of the Mahri. He wears the mask of life and saves his allies from the Barraki while saving Mata Nui. I am really annoyed by the little Metru arm they gave him. -sigh- his set on definately my favourite amoug the Manri, and probably all Bionicles (maybe). Matoro lives on in our memories. With a short right arm. Overall 6/10. Review 5 By Bitil7 Pros *The asymmetrical Toa of ice mask trend has returned. Yaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!!!!!!!! *Unique body design *phreakin' bad**s Cons *short right arm !@#$% *why teh claw pepole *pipes unecessary summary pretty good but not stellar final grade: B+ Category:Reviews Category:2007 Sets Category:Highly Rated Category:Highly Rated Sets